Special
by Alysskea
Summary: Harmless and loving Julian/Logan smut set in the DaltonVerse with some plot but not very much.


Logan knew this wasn't healthy, none of it was. He'd spent far too long replacing emotions with sex, and it was a personality trait that he was not at all fond of. After The Confession. Julian had been crying, he'd been crying a lot, with a truly heartbroken look upon his gentle face and Logan had not known how to deal with it. So of course, he had taken Julian up into his arms and had violated him. He had cheapened him, he felt. And that's where they'd been. For days. Logan's dad was away on business, his mother on vacation with her friends and so there was no need even to move. Every day they would lie together in a heightened yet false state of passion, and afterwards Julian would merely curl away from him. Logan never did check whether he was crying. Because he knew this feeling. He knew what it was like to do something that hurt desperately for the sheer reason that it was 'better than nothing'.

But you see Logan had realised something. He was maybe, possibly and yet almost certainly in love. It wasn't intense and painful like it had been with Kurt. It was more of a dull ache most of the time, but  
>it turned intense when he saw the boy smile, when he laughed, when he let his guard down and his hair fell in front of his pale forehead and he looked positively adorable. Logan had made mistakes, more than he could even comprehend. But he would overcome them, because that's what he did. Always.<p>

Logan awoke early next to the boy and couldn't resist staring at him. A ray of morning sunlight was shining on the side of his face and he wore a peaceful expression, one he rarely had when he was awake. He'd kicked the covers away and he lay naked, even paler in the light. He had a slim, smooth boyish chest which rose and sunk methodically as he breathed. Logan cast his eyes down to the boy's hips. His cock was soft and gorgeous on a bed of curls and he had these beautiful creamy  
>thighs, toned to perfection.<p>

Logan pressed their dry lips together and felt the boy sigh and kiss him back, reaching a hand out to him searchingly. Julian was obligingly stroking Logan's ass, knowing fully what was to happen  
>next, he thought. Logan pulled away and stopped him, looking into the deep brown eyes with wonder.<br>"No," he whispered "No, I need to tell you something."Julian waited obediently with a puzzled expression, and Logan put a hand in his hair held his face close, so he could feel the other boy's  
>shallow breathing.<p>

"I've been an idiot," he said with conviction "I've been an idiot my whole life, Jules, and you've just stuck by me anyway, because you're just… Perfect"

Julian just continued to lie there and wait, frustratingly patient, to hear what he had to say.

"I'm an idiot because I love you. I'm hopelessly and completely in love with you, and I'm too stupid and self centred even to have realised until now." 

Julian spoke in a barely audible whisper. 

"No. You love him." 

Logan shook his head and cursed under his breath. 

"That's not true, no, that's not how it is. With him it was like, this weird obsession, you know? And it was so intense all the time and it made me crazy, but with you it's peaceful and lovely and wonderful," he stroked the other boy's confused and scrunched up brow "You're wonderful, you're beautiful," he hesitated "And I do love you." 

Julian looked positively dumbstruck, 

"I… Really?" His breath was faster and he spoke with a whisper. 

"Really." Logan flashed a smile. "You're beautiful and kind and you've never even judged me. And I love that you laugh at me when no one else will and I love that you were never scared of me, and you have a smile for everyone else and then you have a smile for me and I feel special with you." 

Julian put a hand in his hair. 

"You are special."

And that was it. Before either of them knew it they were gripping each other in a warm and passionate kiss, writhing against each other in a sort of pleasant desperation. Logan felt the other boy's hardness press against him and began to make his way down his body, peppering the smooth skin with light kisses. He pressed a last kiss to the head of the pale boy's cock and sucked a finger into his mouth, and placing it at Julian's entrance. "I love you." Logan whispered as he pushed gently in and felt a shudder spread through the other boy's body.  
>Satisfied, he took the thick, hard flesh into his mouth, sucking gently and moving up and down slowly. Logan rarely ever did this, he wasn't any more generous in bed than he was in the rest of his life, but when it was with Julian, and when it was like this, he realised he wanted nothing more. He let the head of Julian's cock graze the back of his throat while steadily moving a spit-slicked finger in and out of the warm, tight hole and Logan could feel the boy writhe beneath him. With everything so intensified, it took Logan a second to realise Julian's strained voice was babbling something. The boy had his head strained back and his eyes scrunched shut and he was repeating something<p>

"Please, please…" Logan let the hard flesh fall from his mouth and scooted up to align there faces once more. 

"Please what, baby?" he questioned, still moving his finger deep inside the other boy rhythmically. Julian gripped a lock of blond hair on the back of his head.

"Get inside me. Please. Please just get in me."

Logan was briefly surprised, for this first time all week, he hadn't been planning to actually fuck Julian. But his cock was beginning to leak and he couldn't resist the pleas of the beautiful boy beneath him. He grabbed the lube from under the bed and slicked up three of his fingers, pressing two in and scissoring them gently before adding a third and slowly pumping into gorgeous tightness. Julian groaned

"Stop! I don't need the prep, you never do this, just please, I need you."

Logan shook his head violently. 

"No, Julian. I am never hurting you again. In any way, ever. And it  
>starts now."<p>

After that, Julian relaxed as the blond stretched him, moaning in pleasure as the tips of the boy's fingers grazed his Logan was satified, he sat up and gave himself a generous coating of lube.

"I'm clean," he whispered into Julian's ear "I swear I am. Do you mind…? I just don't want anything between us."

Julian was still taken aback from the blond's sudden consideration for his well being but he shook his head and told him "Of course I don't mind." And Logan kissed him deeply.

Julian put his feet up on the bed and spread his legs out, exposing himself fully. Logan couldn't help but groan a little, because he'd never really looked properly before. The boy's eyes were screwed up tight again, his chest moving quickly as he panted and pleaded. His cock was rock hard and leaking a pool of precum on his stomach and he his red, puckered entrance was glistening wet from all the lube, waiting for him.

Logan lined himself up, pressing the head of his cock gently against the hole and kissed the boy frantically once again. It was awkward at this angle, but he felt he had to taste him.

He sank into the boy painfully slowly, letting out a string of curse words as he felt himself be enveloped in the tight heat. He stayed motionless for a while, honouring his promise not to hurt the other boy. But Julian looked straight at Logan with darkened, lustful eyes and and just repeated "Please" and Logan couldn't resist. His hips bucked forward, almost beyod his control and soon he was lost, thrusting forcefully, balls deep, into the writhing boy below him.

Julian was beginning to buck his hips and moan within minutes. Julian never swore or shouted during sex like that other boys Logan had been with, he would just let out these low, guttural moans that came straight from his chest over and over again. The moans were getting progressively louder and Logan began to thrust faster and harder, feeling himself on the edge. A crass slapping sound of flesh mixed in with the gorgeous sound that Julian was making and then Julian let out a loud, low pitched groan, coming over both of them and clenching his already tight muscles around Logan until he was coming too, shouting and thrusting as he rode out the delicious orgasm, spasms of pleasure running through him.

He collapsed over the boy and pulled out of him slowly, still panting. Julian was still making these painfully sexy mewling sounds and Logan gripped him tightly from behind, stroking his hair. He lifted the boy on top of him and kissed his sweaty forehead. Julian's eyes were wide and filled with a sort of wonder as Logan ran a thumb over his lip and kissed him gently. 

"I love you, Jules." he whispered with a smile on his face. 

"I love you too." 

And that was all they needed to hear.


End file.
